


Enchanted

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Enchanted AU, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, I implore you to think about Saeyoung bursting into song, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, Vignette, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Enchanted AU! What happens when your bride-to-be disappears in the middle of the day and turns up in another world? What happens when you chase after her? What happens when you start falling for the guy that helped her? What happens when she does too? What happened when your brother chases after you? These questions and more to be answered inside this strange fairy tale.Commission.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Enchanted

If there was one thing that stood to be true throughout the sands of time, it was that life worked in very mysterious ways. Growing up, he and his brother were abandoned by their parents and left to fend for themselves. He thought he was going to be a beggar to save his brother from peril, but as it happened, Saeyoung had the fortune of meeting a young prince. 

The young prince was in line for his family's throne, but his partner was unable to conceive children. They had no heirs. For him to be able to take the title and rule the lands, they had to have a child. His title is removed if they can't produce an heir within the first five years, and then it's given to the next in succession. 

The only family left that could take the throne were cruel royals who only sought to hurt the commoners. Prince Jihyun couldn't stand for that. He vows to uphold the tradition but only if it is removed from their family code once he completes it as his adopting a child would create a new royal line for the kingdom. 

Which wasn't unheard of, but for the Kim family, it was the first time in ages that this had occurred.... so long ago that people even forgot that it was a viable option. Well, now he was searching the lands for a suitable choice of sorts, and as it happened, villagers mentioned two young beggar boys in need of a home. 

Saeyoung knew that this was his chance to secure a healthy future for his brother and that was that, the two boys took their place in the royal family and the rest was, as they say, history. They spent the rest of their childhood blessed with chances and opportunities that they wouldn't have had otherwise if they hadn't been so lucky. 

Saeyoung had proudly taken to the job, as had Saeran. They had the time to do all sorts of things and most of that consisted of helping others in need. Jihyun was known as a man who would do anything for his people no matter the cost. He worked himself ragged to ensure everyone was happy and it was easy for the brothers to take after him. 

But, one day, after Jihyun had said that he was going to go and check out rumors of a secret passage that would bring prosperity to the land, he just… didn’t return. With the King missing for so long, and no one is sure where he may have gone, or how to search for a man that just went missing one day without an explanation.

It was decided that the King was dead. Everyone mourned the loss of the good King. But his loss meant that means the royal line must be continued to next in line as soon as possible. The Queen cannot rule with a King. A King cannot rule without a Queen. It was one of those rules that Jihyun had been fighting to get rid of with his council but it hadn’t been brought to a vote just yet. 

As the next oldest heir, Saeyoung had to find himself a bride. 

They gave him an adequate amount of time to complete this. He just didn’t know how he was going to find someone that would fit the bill of what he dreamed of, instead of a partner that existed with him for the sake of ruling the kingdom. He decided that he would go around the kingdom, traveling until he found the other half to the song inside his heart. 

Color him surprised when one day, he happens upon a maiden in the forest with hair as golden as the sun and her eyes were just as bright. She seemed to be in peril, with a monster giving such a chase, but as he inspected closer, she was agile, and she easily danced and outran the beast with a jolly laugh. 

At the last second, however, she tripped, and all seemed lost. 

That’s when he swooped in and saved the day. Well, it was more like he revealed himself to the beast and when they realized that it was the son of the King, they gave up. Jihyun had been trying to make peace with monsters and humans for ages. That man had a big heart and it was thanks to him that Saeyoung was able to meet the fairest Minji.

It was a whirlwind of a romance. Her bright smile captured his heart and the melody on her lips was in time with his own. It was decided they would marry. Saeyoung was happy with this and he was ready to take his spot on the throne. The day of his wedding came, and yet, his princess did not arrive. 

He wouldn’t know it, but a trick had been played and Minji had been forced to walk the same path that the King once walked. 

* * *

Life hadn’t always been easy for Judas. 

He spent much of his young growing up on the streets and by the time he came of age, he was involved in some pretty nasty activities. A lot of it had not been of his choosing, but he took his licks, lifted his head, and fought through the path given to him and became a force to be reckoned with. 

Where he had once been scared to take flight, he now commanded his wings of destiny. Nobody could make him do anything. He was the one with all the cards. Everybody had to go through him before they moved. 

Though, things had changed a lot in the past year in such a way that he wasn’t out and about living his life as an informant and floozy. Like a lot of guys that found a way to get out of the game, he had met a sweetheart that had wormed her way into his heart. Lila had unfortunately caught herself in the middle of the turf war. 

The poor dear didn’t know how to avoid the warning sides of the wrong side of town. She may have been spunky, but she a tiny thing that didn’t know how to fight. Judas had to spring into action and pull her out of dodge and de-escalate the situation. She had been grateful for his safe and offered to take him out for dinner as thanks. 

Judas always got lucky like that. 

Yet, that date hadn’t ended like most of his dates ended. Rather, there was a sweet chaste kiss that drove him up the wall. He hadn’t been enthralled by sweetness like that before so he found himself continuing to see this girl. They were sort of dating, Judas didn’t put labels on things, but he supposed Lila would. 

She was from a world unlike his own. 

Lila had a nice upbringing, even if her parents weren’t the best. She spent her time running her grandparents flower shop while they managed the community gardens. Judas never really knew that there was a lot to learn about nature, but Lila happily chattered away to him from behind her counter as she worked. 

He had always been more of a city boy, leaning towards the more fine things in life, as far away from dirt and bugs as he could be. It just wasn’t his thing. It was her thing, but he loved seeing the passion in her eyes. 

They had plenty in common, though, to make up for their differences. She liked to dress up and her body was built to be a demure, lithe, little Lolita. Judas had never had met anyone that liked to humor his penchant for dressing up nicely, and that was why it was so easy for him to keep hanging out with Lila. She was nice to be around, and Judas supposed that this was the best that he could do. 

He was happy to have her close to him. She was a warm presence. Her smile could have melted even the coldest heart. Something felt missing at times but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to find anyone better than this upstanding girl. When you had something good and you could keep it, you didn’t get rid of it. 

He knew that he was doing a poor job of it but it wasn’t like he knew how to be a steady boyfriend or anything. 

He was trying his best and that was the best that anyone could ask for. It just hurt a bit when Lila noticed how important his work still was to him. Their relationship was going through a rough patch but it would sort itself out, these things always did. 

Judas wasn’t spending so much time out in dingy places anymore. He was living what you’d call a relatively normal life without a lot of drama, spare helping others and some shady phone calls now and again. He hadn’t gotten much beauty sleep last night, though, so as he sat at the table listening to Lila, he didn’t pick up half of what she was saying.

“... And, that’s why we’re going to go with the gold rather than the silver. I think the gold embellishments are a little tacky, but nobody wanted to listen to my opinion. It’s frustrating but hey, at least I’m in charge of everything else. I’ve already allocated all the funds out to the right tasks, now we’re down to crunch time.” 

“Mhm,” Judas murmured. He had his arms crossed on the table and his head resting against them as he gazed up at her through sleepy eyes. “Sound like… ah, you’ve got it all coming together at last, darling.”

Lila made a face at him. 

She pursed her lips, “You weren’t listening to any of that, were you?” 

“Yeah, sorry, but I know you’re glad to be nearing the end of your party planning,” Judas offered her a sheepish smile and nodded his head. 

He could have lied but why would he go and do that? It had been a busy night. He knew that she was getting tired of him being on call and busy during the evenings; But, he was working on slowing it down, and it had only picked up lately because there had been a few mishaps that couldn’t be ignored. 

Lila sighed as if exasperated by his actions. She walked around the table and brushed her lips against the top of his head. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Anyways, try to get a power nap at some point today before you come over to the gardens. You promised that you would help me prep the arches and stairwells. I expect to see you there.” 

Shit, he had promised that? 

He had to meet up with some of the boys today. Lila wasn’t going to be happy with him if he let her down again. Judas was going to have to try to make it quick. 

“You can count on Judas, no worries.” 

* * *

“Wow, there! Where are you going in such a hurry?” 

Minji stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of a man’s voice ring in her ears. She turned her head to look back and found herself lost in the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and the warmest smile that could have riled the blinding light of Saeyoung. 

She had found herself lost in this strange and so, unlike her forest, city. 

The buildings were as tall as castles, no, even taller than that. There were so many people and so many of them were not as warm as the villagers that she knew in her hometown. She supposed that this land that she had found herself in was another type of place altogether. She had tried to ask for assistance, but everyone had ignored her questions. 

Now she was sitting in the rain, unsure of what to do. 

“...I.” Minji trailed, and she looked around at the unfamiliar setting. “I’m lost.” 

“Well, darling, I can see that,” he approached her and gently draped his coat over her shoulders to protect her from the shivering cold. “That’s alright. It must be your first time in the city, it’s okay, everyone gets a little lost now and again. It isn’t much but this is a bit warmer than your sundress.” 

Minji pulled the coat closer and caught a whiff of vanilla. That was nice and inviting smell, and very sweet compared to the spices that she could feel on her tongue when she kissed her darling Saeyoung. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has done for me all night. I was starting to think nobody here in this town was nice at all.” 

“There are some sour apples, but I assure you, there’s a lot of good people here too,” Judas said, and he offered her his hand so that he could help her up and onto her feet again. Her feet were a little unsteady, so she wobbled a bit and leaned into his arms. 

“Like yourself?” Minji asked, with a bit of nervous laugh on her lips. Judas was staring right at her at that moment and something in his expression shifted as she gazed at him. It was odd, but her heart told her that she was safe with him. 

Judas couldn’t stop the smirk from rising on his lips. 

“I’d say that’s the first time in a long time that I’ve heard someone compliment me,” he told her, sincerely. 

Minji seemed incredulous. “Really? A kind gentleman like you? I dare say, now that seems like the real shame!” 

Judas laughed. It reminded her of a lot of Saeyoung. It made her feel safe again. She had been so unsure of herself when the Queen told her that she needed to walk into the briar and bramble to reach her beloved, only to tumble down a well that seemed to go down, down, down, into the Earth without stopping. It felt like nothing was right in the world. She was supposed to be on her way to her forever after but everything had gotten so sidetracked. 

She spent the rest of her evening with the kind Judas, even though he had some odd possessions and seemed to travel around in a metal carriage. He spoke about the city they were in and he told her all sorts of interesting things that started to churn the gears in her mind. It was so strange, the people were able to do all sorts of things. 

There was no royalty, no sign of the forests, and no sign of the quiet that she felt back at home from everyone. It was a strange world. But, the way that Judas talked about it filled her with hope and wonder. 

Minji had been scared of all these strange things but hearing Judas explain everything just seemed to calm her tension. She mentioned what her home was like to him, but he seemed to be very lost in his thoughts when she told him about it. She supposed that he may have thought she was the odd one since he came from this land, not from where she was from. 

They spent much of the next day trying to locate her little home but not even Judas could seem to find where it was. He apologized for not being able to find it because he did want to help her get back to where she came from. 

Judas offered to let her spend the night at his place so that she could have a good place over her head. 

She only smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders to thank him. “Well, if I’m going to be here for a while while we wait for my Prince to come and find me, then you can teach me all of the wonderful things about your city!” 

* * *

“Jihyun?”

“...Saeyoung?”

Saeyoung had found out from the Queen that his bride-to-be had wandered down the same path that Jihyun had. 

Well, he wasn’t going to let her disappear and be gone forever like his father figure, so he stormed into the forest and let his legs take him out into the dirt-covered path until he found himself staring down at a well of water. 

He peered over the edge to see where the bottom may be and if Minji was down there but he couldn’t see the bottom. Then, the next thing he knew, he was tumbling down into the Earth and hen he opened his eyes again and pulled himself up and over the edge of the fountain, he found himself staring into bright mint eyes. 

Mint eyes weren’t all that strange. But, it wasn’t just that those eyes were that color, it was the person that they were attached to that made them so vibrant, those mint eyes belonged to the man that everyone thought was long dead and gone. Saeyoung found himself unsure of what to say as he was helped onto the ground again. 

Then, that was when Saeyoung noticed everything else. Jihyun wasn’t the only strange thing that he was seeing in this place. There were buildings taller than the towers back home, and strange contraptions that seemed to roam about without steam or fire. He was awestruck by everything that he was seeing. 

So much so that he got dizzy just from trying to look at it all.

It took him a second to remember what he was doing. He turned to look back at Jihyun, and his body shook with a strange sense of relief and excitement. “I can’t believe that you were here the whole time! How did this happen? What is this place?”

“Do you recall that old story that there exists a land so unlike our own filled with marvels and magic that would put our world to shame? I thought that if I could find this place that I would be able to help our people grow even more,” Jihyun explained, although, his shoulders were a bit stiff. 

“So… you found it,” Saeyoung breathed. 

He nodded his head for a second and then did a double-take when another thought crossed his mind. “But, why didn’t you come back, then? You found this place and proved that it was real. What was stopping you from coming back home? Is there something wrong?”

Jihyun looked down at the ground. “As far as I know, this point here is the entryway, but I’ve never been able to go back by simply turning around. I’ve been searching for the path that would take me back for years but I have only managed to turn up a few clues. I’m sorry if my absence worried any of you. I never meant to go without a way to return.” 

Saeyoung took that information in. 

So, by that extension, if Minji was in this land, she would have come through this portal as well, but now that they were both here, they were all stuck for the time being. Saeyoung knew that he needed to get back home as soon as possible as not to leave Saeran with such a heavy burden of ruling the kingdom. 

That wasn’t… good. 

He may have found Jihyun, but he had no idea where to start looking for Minji, and on top of that, he had to find if there was a way for him to them all back home! 

“So,” Jihyun broke the silence. “How did you find your way here?” 

Saeyoung frowned, “My bride-to-be, Minji, she disappeared a while ago and Rika said that she walked right into the forbidden territory on her own. I found myself staring at this well and then… I just… I fell in, I guess. I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t try to find her like we tried to find you.”

Jihyun’s expression fell. He didn’t say anything but he looked nervous hearing those words. It seemed like there was something he wasn’t saying. 

But, he nodded his head and rested his hand against Saeyoung’s shoulder. “Well, I’m here often just in case someone came looking for me. But, I’m afraid I haven’t seen anyone come out. She must have crossed over when I wasn’t around. This is a very big place, and there are countless places she could have wandered.” 

“Can you help me find her, please?” Saeyoung asked, softly. “I’m desperate. She means so much to me, and I need to see her again.” 

He was desperate. 

A part of him was interested in learning as much as he could about this place but knowledge mattered not when the one that he loved dearly was missing. He wanted to help his people, yes, and this was a chance to do that, but how could he help them if he didn’t have his Queen at his side to aid him? 

Jihyun couldn’t turn down those eyes of his. 

Saeyoung was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. 

“Alright. Let’s go and find her as soon as we can. I’m not sure where to start but we should look as this land is very dangerous and confusing to newcomers.” 

* * *

Lila had been so unsure of herself lately. It felt like her life had been at a high but now it was turning into a slump. Judas seemed to be spending so much time away from her and after she had seen him head into his apartment with another girl last night, she was starting to feel like she wasn’t good enough for him. 

A few weeks ago, she had a decent boyfriend, people were proud of her accomplishments, and she had been able to show that she was just as capable as anyone else. 

If he wanted to shirk all of his promises to her to help someone and that was one thing, she understood that his work was dangerous and he took pride in helping those in need. But, he hadn’t even told her that he had to help someone. 

It had been radio silence all day long and no matter what she texted to him, he never texted back or called her back. She had put so much energy into being with him and she cared about him, but seeing him with his arms around another woman made her feel sick. 

She thought that Judas was going to change his ways for her. 

He promised that she was the only person that he was going to be intimate with in any way, but that act had been something else entirely. Lila saw the look in his eyes and the sound of his laugh was very real. She had turned tail and left as soon as she saw him with that girl.

It wasn’t the first time that Lila had seen him get close to another person but this felt so different from those times. She had never been great at expressing herself to others, but she also had never caught a partner doing something like that before. 

Lila felt awful that she was jumping to conclusions, but Judas had never looked at her the way that he looked at that girl. 

Her insecurities were at an all-time high lately. That girl had been so beautiful, she was tall, was curvy in all the right places, wore a dress that showed off her body, and had the most lovely shade of blonde hair. 

Well, Lila was shorter than average as she barely topped five feet all, had mousy brown hair, was built like a pear, and was childish with her few interests and in her poofy dresses. Who would ever want to date a Lila when they could date somebody like that girl instead? Those sorts of thoughts lingered for a long time. 

So, she was spending her day in the park where she knew that nobody would come looking for her as it was just deep enough into the path that nobody tread. 

She sat on the ground, weaving endless rows of flowers into a crown as she would do when she was a little girl. It was a mindful hobby that let her escape her woes. “...I should have known, really,” she mumbled underneath her breath. “A pretty guy like that would never want to be around me for long.”

It was okay, really. 

She didn’t blame him for that. 

She just wished that if he wasn’t interested in her anymore, that he would just come out and say it instead of running around and stringing her along because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Honesty was the best policy, after all. She knew that she was going to have to confront him but she was scared. 

Life had a new normal and if this way that she had gotten used to was going to go away, how was she to know that the next step was going to be any easier? After all, without Judas, she was back to being just a lonely girl who spent all of her time painting away underneath the afternoon soon in solitude. 

And who would ever want to be around a girl like that? 

That’s why she told him that she wanted a break. They weren’t technically exclusive, but she just needed some space. 

* * *

Saeran had the strongest feeling that something was very wrong with his family. 

It had started when Jihyun went missing. He noticed that Rika had started to assert more control over lands and people, and her actions had begun to seem less like she was helping people and more like she was trying to dominant them. 

She had once been someone that he looked up to, but what he had been seeing behind closed doors was starting to scare him. He was following her closely and looking for proof that would give him the chance to go to his brother and tell him what had been happening. He knew that Saeyoung would believe him no question, but they needed to have others that believed them. 

So, when the word spread that Minji had gone missing, Saeyoung had gone to Rika to see if she had answers, and Saeran quietly followed after them with one of the guards that he trusted in tow, and what they had seen take place had been proof enough that Rika had gone rogue. His brother walked the forbidden land while Rika quietly followed behind him. 

Then, when he leaned over the edge of the well to see where it lead, Rika shoved him forward into the pit, and the sounds of his voice echoed throughout the area. She had tried to kill him, that’s all that Saeran and the guard knew. That was grounds for a crime… not even the royals were above the law. 

Rika was promptly arrested for her actions, and word spread that she may have been the reason that the King had died. There wasn’t any proof but the fact that she had so shamelessly shoved Saeyoung down meant that it was very likely. Saeran uncovered her plot to attack one of the neighboring lands in her files after she had been arrested. 

It was good that they caught her when they did, otherwise the Han kingdom would have been in a lot of danger for no reason. But, what wasn’t great was that Saeyoung was still missing. There had been whispers that the well did have a bottom and it flowed into the sea. They had to start searching for him and fast. 

He ordered guards to start the mission. 

But, then he came across notes that Jihyun had left behind that Rika had hidden. It spoke of an old legend of land that existed unlike their very own. 

How Jihyun planned to travel there and learn about their advancements in technology so that he could help their people live much more comfortably. It just so happened that the legend said that the well was the entrance to that land and if you jumped in, it would take you there in a matter of seconds. It seemed ridiculous but Saeran couldn’t doubt that Jihyun and Saeyoung were still alive. 

He could feel it. 

But, what was a feeling in the face of reality? There wasn’t much science or reason in that. Was it a mission of a madman to tumble down into the Earth to stumble into a new land? What if the assumptions were wrong and all that awaited him was death? 

That notion was kind of scary but at the same time, Saeran was alone, and he wanted his brother back. On the off chance that things didn’t work, at least he could have said that he tried, right? It might have been a stupid plan, one that Saeyoung would have come up with, but hey, he had to take a risk. 

Saeran scolded himself as he stared down the abyss that seemed to have no end. Then, he closed his eyes and took the step forward. 

The next thing he knew, he had tumbled out onto the dirt with his back landed against the ground and his eyes staring up at the sky. He hadn’t died. He had gone through the ground and somehow come out on the other side. How about that? It seemed as though the oddball option and fairy tale had been right after all. 

He slowly sat up and looked around at the surrounding area and purposed his lips. Nothing looked familiar to him. It was a forest, and while he knew every part of the area surrounding the palace, this looked nothing like home. Saeran stood up and brushed the dirt from his shoulders. 

“Well…” he muttered. 

He was here now, how was he going to locate his idiot brother? Saeran began to walk forward along the path. That was all that he could do. Start walking until he found human life or some kind of town where he could start looking. Some time passed and it felt like he was going in circles. 

That was until he heard the softest sound of humming. 

Saeran thought that he imagined it, but the more that he strode forward, the louder that the sound became in his eardrums. He found himself staring at the woman. She had the loveliest brown hair that fanned around her body and rosy cheeks that made his heart pound against his ribcage. Her little hands curled in a row, again and again, weaving little daisies in a delicate knot. 

Yet, her expression was somber. It didn’t seem to match the vibrancy that enveloped her body the way that he saw. 

“Wow…” he found himself saying aloud. 

The girl heard him, as she turned her head around to look at him with a bit of surprise on written on her face. “Oh!” 

Saeran felt his cheeks begin to warm in embarrassment. What was this feeling? “I’m sorry to intrude, miss. I didn’t intend to disturb you. I’m just passing through… I was looking for my brother and I got a bit lost out here.” 

She cocked her head and started to reassure him. “It’s okay! It’s okay! I just didn’t expect to see someone out here. Nobody comes this deep into the forest… so it’s the best place to come when you wanna be alone for a little while. I guess you must not be from around here, sir. People tend to get turned around if they deviate from the marked paths.” 

She set down the crown of flowers that she held in her hands and turned her body around so that she was facing him, standing up and stretching her aching bones. “If you want, I can show you the way back to the entrance. Did you say that you lost your brother? We can notify the rangers to keep an eye out for him, too.”

“That’s very kind of you, miss.” Saeran nodded his head. “I would appreciate your hand, um, your help, I mean.”

She smiled, “It’s no big deal. This happens more than you think it would. I wish people would look at their maps and keep their wits about them. If you see signs that say don’t go off of the path, you should listen to them. Oh, and it’s Lila, that’s my name.” 

Lila, huh? 

She seemed to know a lot about this place and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders alongside her beauty. He wasn’t sure why a girl like her would want to be alone or would seem so sad. Boys must have been flocking to her for attention. Perhaps, she was tired of the potential suitors? 

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, and her face began to heat up in response. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lila. I’m Saeran.” 

A nervous but harmonious laugh left her lips. “Oh, um, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, too. What a gentleman.”

* * *

Saeyoung searched high and low but he just couldn’t seem to find Minji. 

He and Jihyun split up and tried to cover the city but nobody had seen her, at least, the people that he could get to speak with him hadn’t seen a lovely girl with blonde hair. It shouldn’t have been so hard to find such a lovely girl, right? 

He wound up getting a little side-tracked when he started to discover the technology that existed in his land. It was odd, there were no horses to carry them places, no streets lined with cobble and forest to surround them, and they seemed to communicate through small devices instead of in person. 

They could locate each other with those things. That seemed mighty convenient… and a frustrating fact at the same time because he didn’t have such a thing to help him with Minji. He had to go about this his way. 

A couple of days had passed and it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to find her at all. This place was so much bigger than his kingdom and it seemed to have no end. It had felt daunting to find someone like Minji back home, but here… 

He could have spent months searching for her amongst the sea of people and she may never manifest from the crowd. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

Saeyoung had taken a moment to stop his search just so that he could rest his weary body but the moment that he did, he saw the glimmer of blonde hair underneath him. He leaned over from the edge of the bridge that he was standing on and found himself looking down at the woman that he had been searching for. 

“Minji!” he shouted, unable to contain his delight. 

She whipped her head around and stared up at him. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing at that moment. “Saeyoung?!” 

She was just as beautiful as the last time that he had seen her, if not more. Her blonde hair was tucked out of her face in just the right way and revealed more of her skin that he had seen before, and she was wearing a lemon dress that complimented her body and gave her the appearance of a shining star. 

Saeyoung couldn’t contain himself. 

He jumped up and rolled off of the bridge and landed on the ground, rolling over and gazing up at her with the biggest smile. He was covered in the dirt now but he couldn’t have looked happier than he ever could have. Minji stared at him, slack-jawed, but wiped the look from her face to offer him her hand. 

Saeyoung went to take it and he stood up. 

He wiped the dirt from his pants and rubbed the back of his pants. “Yes, it is I, Saeyoung, and I’ve come to rescue you!” 

Minji raised her hand to her lips and laughed. “Saeyoung, don’t be silly. You know that there’s nothing dangerous around me right now. I’m perfectly fine. Thanks to Judas here, I’ve been well taken care of.” 

Saeyoung shifted his gaze so that he was now looking at this man. He had raven-hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be a wealthy man given his attire. He may not have been royal but he came from money or had a decent source of such. 

“It's a pleasure to meet the young man that has captured this maiden’s heart.” 

Saeyoung bowed his head. “Thank you for watching over her all this time for me, as it was my responsibility that she not get involved in trouble. It was my mistake that I didn’t make sure that she was okay. But, I am indebted to you for your selfless actions, sir.” 

Judas took hold of Saeyoung’s hands and gave him one of those dazzling smiles, “Darling, I’d love to take care of you as well, too,” he purred. “After all, Minji has told me so much about you these past few days.”

The redhead started to laugh, a nervous and flattered one, the brand of laughter that Minji had only been able to draw out of him. Saeyoung stared into those deep blue eyes and found himself without words for the first time in his life. It wasn’t until Minji snickered at his expense that he found himself out of Judas’ spell. 

“I told you that my Saeyoung was a sweetheart,” Minji sighed, contentedly. “He’s a little goofy but he’s got the biggest heart.” 

“Mmm, and he’s incredibly handsome, even for a royal,” Judas agreed. He finally let go of Saeyoung’s hands which suddenly felt old and empty. “Minji, dear, you’re the luckiest girl in the world. I feel much better knowing that this is the man that won your heart. There’s nothing but love in his heart for you.”

Minji giggled. 

Saeyoung felt a sense of pride wash over him. He wasn’t used to hearing compliments like that. Sure, people thought well of him as the future King, but that didn’t mean that what they were saying held any sincerity. 

Many people thought he was attractive but they were looking for his money, not his heart. Nobody had ever looked him in the eyes and so boldly declared those things. 

What was that feeling? 

It was like his heart had skipped a beat. 

Minji wrapped her arms around Saeyoung’s waist and rested her head against his shoulder with a smile gracing her features. It put a pause to whatever he was feeling at that moment. He stilled in her embrace. She murmured her wishes of love to him in such a gentle voice. She had missed him dearly and had been worried for his sake. 

“I’m happy you’re okay,” he said. 

“I’m happy you’re here,” Minji replied. 

This moment was what he had been waiting for days and for it to finally be here, it felt like his life was coming back together to the way that it should have. 

The two shared that tender little moment for a while longer until Minji pulled away and looked down at him with those wide, excited golden eyes, “Oh, Saeyoung, I hoped that you would come after me, no, I knew that you would come after me. This world is wonderful, and Judas has been showing me all sorts of interesting things.” 

“I know,” Saeyoung nodded in agreement. “There’s so much here that I can’t believe all of it even though I’ve seen it. There’s so much that I want to tell you about, all these ideas that I’ve been thinking about.”

“Me too!” Minji beamed. 

Judas cut into the conversation, “If you lovebirds want to experience something really fun, then, you should know that there’s a party that I’m supposed to attend in a few days. I think you guys would enjoy it. After all, parties here are nothing like the balls that you guys have. I figure since you finally found each other… you’ll probably be leaving soon, but a party is a great way to spend your last few hours here.”

Minji soaked up that information with pleasure. “Really? That sounds like a lot of fun! What do you say, Saeyoung? Now that we’re together, we can try out all sorts of things! Then, we can get ready to go back home after that party.”

Saeyoung watched the way her face lit up. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he still wasn’t sure how to get back home, but he nodded his head and decided that he wanted to spend his time in this place with Minji now. Nothing was holding him back, anyway, no strict rules or laws of the kingdom. 

“Well, I don’t see why not. As long as Judas doesn’t mind us.” 

“Trust me, darling, I don’t mind.” 

Judas, Minji, and Saeyoung spent the next couple of days hanging out and trying out all sorts of new things. 

All kinds of new foods and types of entertainment… Judas spared no expense to let them test anything they wanted to learn about, and Saeyoung ate that offer up. They all had a lot of fun together but as the days began to draw closer to the date of the party, things felt odd. 

They were having so much fun… did it have to end? 

Jihyun still hadn’t gotten back to him about if his leads had been correct and that the path back home was secured. So, that thought weighed on him like a rock. Almost as much as the feeling of how close both he and Minji had been getting to Judas. 

He was a kind person but he knew how to say just the right things. Saeyoung was always left floored and wide-eyed when Judas ran his fingers against his collarbone or across his cheek. It wasn’t much better for Minji, Judas was very affectionate of a man, and he was always holding her hand.

What were these feelings?

And was it okay for him to feel attracted to another person when he had already dedicated his heart to Minji?

* * *

“I must thank you, Saeran. I never would have gotten any of this done if you hadn’t offered to lend a hand.”

“It’s nothing. You offered to spare me room and board, the least that I can do is make myself useful for you.”

“Haha, you didn’t have to do it, but I’m glad that you did help. It looks wonderful. I could never have done this on my own. You know, I’ve been planning this for months but I never thought it would get done after… everything that happened that I told you about. I couldn’t talk so freely and get my opinion about the garden when I was talking to him…”

Saeran rested his hand against her own. “Well, that man didn’t appreciate you the way that you deserved to be treated. You’re nothing but an angel. A loss on his part for letting you go like that.” 

Lila felt her cheeks begin to burn, and she looked over at the redhead to see him gazing at her fondly before he turned his head and looked out at the expanse of the garden. “Thank you, Saeran. Nobody’s ever been… this nice to me before.”

It looked like someplace you would want to spend a night evening at. Saeran had helped her make all the right touches, the arches were lined with ribbon, all the tables had been covered just right, and all the flowers were the focal point. It reminded her of what she had envisioned when she sketched out what she wanted. 

All she did was show Saeran what she wanted, and he helped her make it a reality. 

This guy was something else. She felt this spark with him that she never felt with Judas. Judas was a great guy but when she was with him, there just wasn’t this urge to smile ear to ear like a kid in a candy store. 

He was so polite and otherworldly. He seemed to radiate the sweet air of a dignified royal, but at the same time, he was happy to get his hands dirty. 

What the hell had she done to even meet a guy like this? Had she done some kind of good that let the universe think that she deserved to be happy? Or was this pure luck? Whatever it was at play, she didn’t want the moment to end. 

The festivities hadn’t yet begun but the music was playing so that it wasn’t too quiet and the cicadas didn’t overtake the afternoon hum. Lila found herself staring at the tree line and letting the quiet melody take over her mind. 

At least, until Saeran stood in front of her with an offer. 

“Has anyone ever asked you to dance?”

“No.”

“Would… would you care for a dance... with me, then?” 

Lila took his outstretched hand and smiled so wide that her face began to ache from how big it was. She didn’t care, she just kept smiling.“...I’d be delighted.” she murmured. “I was hoping that you might ask.” 

Nothing in the world mattered at that moment. Lila felt like she was on cloud nine and nothing could stop this moment away from herself. She settled in Saeran’s arms and prayed that this moment would last forever and ever. 

* * *

It was strange to find yourself at a party with all sorts of people that you knew and did not know at all. Judas knew that he was still welcome here as Lila had told him that if he wanted to come, he could, her family liked him and she didn’t want to force him to do anything. He thought that he could apologize for how he had treated her, at least, since she was owed that after he screwed things up. 

Judas felt like there was a line growing between them, but he didn’t want to address it unless Lila felt the same thing. He supposed that him not showing up had been the last straw. He didn’t hold it against her. He had never been that great of a boyfriend. It was only a matter of time until she figured out that he wasn’t all that great. 

He’d cross that bridge when he came to it. 

For now, he was watching as Minji and Saeyoung took in the view of the garden. It was every bit as lovely as it had been made out to be. Judas let them have their moment, for sure and smiled as they swayed on the dance floor together as they glowed. He was happy that they had each other and he couldn’t help but feel—

Jealous of the space that existed between them. 

He had been having so much fun with them, too. He had never had this much fun in his life and while he suspected that they came from a place where technology just wasn’t allowed and they knew nothing of the world at large, that naivety did nothing to quell their sense of wonder and thirst for information. 

When Saeyoung asked how something worked or needed an answer about this place, Judas gave it to him right away and watched the cogs in his brain began to turn over and over. That guy was like a sponge and soaked up everything and anything. Minji was the same way when she learned that girls could do all sorts of things here. She had never had any choices besides getting married and looking forward to domestic life. 

They looked at the world with a sense of hope. 

So many other people that he knew just didn’t do that. 

Judas craved the power to be in their lives and see what good for change that they could create together. They were shining stars and he just wanted to be the planet that revolved around them till the next big bang. It seemed silly because he was normally so afraid of being with someone but…

He wanted this. 

He wanted them. 

He lost himself in those thoughts until Saeyoung came over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Judas..?” 

Judas snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at the redhead with wide, blue eyes. This man was radiant. His heart fluttered, just seeing the way that he smiled. “Um, yes? Is there… do you need something, darling?” 

“A dance?” Saeyoung inquired, his face unsure. 

“With me?” He asked. Judas raised a brow. “Would you rather spend your evening with the delight that is Minji?” 

“It was her idea,” Saeyoung mumbled. 

Judas could only chuckle at that expression on his face. He still rose from his seat and decided to humor that request. He rested his hands against Saeyoung’s shoulders and leaned into his touch as the Prince rested his hands against his hips.

It was strange at first, but the longer that it lasted, the longer that it felt right. He gazed up at him without saying a word. Saeyoung didn’t seem to have the ability to say much, either. The music elevated the feelings that they were feeling and before he knew what he was doing, Judas had leaned up and pressed his lips against Saeyoung’s. 

By the time that they parted, they were both breathing hard and staring at each other with the same amount of wonder. If there was one word that could have described the way that they felt then it would have been: Wow. 

“Can I cut in?” Minji’s voice registered in both of their ears. She was smiling at both of them, but there was just the smallest pout on her lips. “I’d like one of those kisses from Judas as well, sweetie.” 

Saeyoung made a little gasp, but then he chuckled at the determination on her face. Judas didn’t react like that, but he did let go of Saeyoung with one arm and gesture for the blonde to crawl into their embrace. “C’mere, Minji, darling, of course, you can have a kiss too. I don’t want to leave you out.” 

This felt right. 

This was the feeling that he had been searching for his entire life. 

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after, as the story goes.

Alright, it wasn’t as simple as that, as one may assume. After Minji and Saeyoung admitted that they wanted to explore more of this strange world, they decided that they wanted to stay here with Judas for now, but they had to make arrangements and sort out everything back home. Of course, they were shocked when not even a few minutes later after talking about how they were going to get in touch with home, Saeran showed up with Lila in tow. Judas was surprised to see this himself, but the light in Lila’s eyes had never been brighter than it was at that moment. 

He had been searching for them. Saeran explained everything that happened back home and how Rika had been punished. Minji admits that Rika was the one that pushed her in the first place, but she hadn’t wanted to believe it. Saeyoung hated to face the fact but he knew that Saeran would not lie to him. 

The truth was, Saeyoung had suspected something was wrong. Rika kept telling him that he needed to stay home and pick from the suitors that she choose. She hadn’t pressed hard but her tone had been strict. He pushed back against it because it was what Jihyun told him to do with his life. 

He may not have wanted to become the King, but he was willing to do whatever he had to do for the people. But, living free of the castle and in this world where there were so many chances, he didn’t think he could ever go back. Saeran had never considered becoming the King, himself, but he could see that Saeyoung wanted to do more with his life. 

Saeran wanted to help others in need, and if he was the King, he could surely right the wrongs that Rika had tried to commit and continue to let their peace prosper. It just seemed natural for him to offer to take the spot after seeing how happy that his brother was finally. Of course, he had to find himself looking at the woman that he loved dearly, and wonder if she was okay with that. Much to his surprise and awe, Lila agreed to go with him in a heartbeat. She didn’t want to go without him. 

These past few days had been her happiest.

Just as it had been for Minji, Saeyoung, and Judas. 

Jihyun had been gone for so long because he had found the way back to their home, and when he returned to find the brothers, he was surprised to see them so happy. It was all that he had ever wanted for them. But, he came with good news as he explained to them where he had been all of this time. He had located the exit. It had taken a bit of time but he had it. Since he had found the exit and the entry, that meant they could come and go as they please to each world.

There was no separation from one another, even though it may have seemed like it. 

So, it was decided, just as easy as that that they would return to the kingdom and put things in working order again while Saeyoung and Minji stayed with Judas to write their paths that they wanted. Things may have changed so quickly but it felt like these lonely people had found their purpose in life and each other.


End file.
